Among The Gods
by Shisho
Summary: This is the story of Barbara Gordon. Growing up a kid of a cop is never easy. It's even harder when you align yourself with Hernan Guerra and the Justice League. Otherwise known as Superman. / As you can see I'm horrible at summaries. This does take place in Justice League: Gods and Monsters. This is MY take on a Barbara in that world. Enjoy and please review!/
1. What If

Hello! Please enjoy this first chapter. Spanish translations are at the bottom.

She moved back the video as she studied it more. Strange. Strange to see this video unedited now. What really happened to him. What could have been but wasn't. Zod was still his biological father...but it wasn't supposed to be like that. It was supposed to be his traits that flowed through the being that was Superman. He wasn't a scientist and he wasn't some hero...he was a warlord. A very bad one at that. What made him so bad? Well you weren't very good at it if you cause your own planet to blow up killing everyone including yourself along with it. No...you needed people to rule to be a warlord. Zod? He was...he was definitely his father. The way he walked, the way he talked, that unmistakable arrogance of a man who knows full well what he is. Her pale hand turned back the dial again. What if...what Zod never showed? What if this Jor-el was his father instead...what then?

"I don't recall giving you permission to look at this." His voice made her jump out of her skin. But not out of fear...ok maybe a bit. But it mainly of surprise and of his damn ability to sneak up on her like that. The human girl looked over to Hernan. He wasn't _entirely_ mad. Not happy, but not mad. The way he walked was exactly like that Zod. Like he demanded the respect of all. You didn't have to like him, but you damn better respect him.

"You didn't. But you didn't say I couldn't either." she said not even wavering before looking back at the screen. She was younger than him. By how much? Neither of them paid attention to it. He was basically a God. A being from another planet. What was his lifespan compared to hers? He moved his hand through her ginger hair moving it from one side to another. To anyone else...this might have scared them. But for them? For them it was normal and the woman did not shudder or show any signs that this was out of the ordinary for one of their conversations.

"I was curious." Her pale lips pursed as she paused the video at the moment where General Zod is about to inject his DNA into...well...an egg. All three of them were in the video frame. General Zod, Jor-el the scientist, and finally, Lara...the wife and mother. The source of Hernan's good side...at least that's what she figured. "I wanted to see...see the what if. See the father you could have had. See what you could have been…"

He didn't say anything as her voice drifted off as she looked into the eyes of Zod. Yes...that was definitely his father. That look was unmistakable...she'd seen Superman give that look to criminals a thousand times. She got that look once. "...I wondered if I'd like you if your father was the scientist."

"And?"

"I think I might hate you if you were any different. If you were some goody two shoes, I wouldn't be here." Her hazel eyes met his blue ones. How tall he was compared to her...it helped with his intimidation factor. "For one, I'd be in a jail or dead."

"Good." With that he kissed her on his lips with a force she hadn't felt in a long time. He was a force of nature when in this kind of mood. Passionate, strong, but still responsive to her. All it took to get him to stop was a hit to his chest. Well a very hard hit this time.

"I don't recall giving you permission to do that," she said softly when he finally parted lips with her.

"I don't recall you saying I couldn't." The smirk on his face. He was such an arrogant bastard. Always had been. Probably always would be.

"Luego, Hernan. Luego." She said in almost flawless Spanish. Well...flawless to her. He'd always find something to make fun of. Even it wasn't really there. Hernan was a lot of things. Passionate, confidant, strong, and probably the most important one, an arrogant prick of man that had a VERY large ego. Also, he could be funny.

"Multa. Más tarde. Mi habitación, a las diez."

"Qué? ¿No tengo que decir? Once."

"Diez, senorita. No quisiera que usted tenga otra noche sin dormir." His voice was somehow smoother in Spanish than it ever was when he spoke English. The back of his hand just gently brushed against her face in a way only he ever did. Gentle, caring, but not too much to confuse what they were to each other. "Kirk, you needed something?"

Her eyes darted away from Hernan to Kirk Langstrom...aka the Batman. He wasn't that much older than her...maybe 5 years. 10? She never really asked him his age. Then again...he drank blood so who knew. Tall, but not as tall as Hernan. He didn't seem too bothered about how close Hernan and her were standing together. That or he simply hid it well.

"Actually I needed to talk to Ms. Gordon." Kirk's voice was not as smooth as Hernan's. Not that he was bad at speaking. No, he just didn't have the same confidence. He spoke honestly and to the point. Barbara couldn't actually remember ever hearing anything besides monotone in his voice.

Hernan took a step back before leaving the room giving Barbara a small wave. "A las diez, Gordon. Don't be late."

All Barbara could to was huff as he left. He could be such a prick at times. She ruffled her ginger hair as she looked back at the video. Zod was still staring back at her, yet to her it seemed like he had the biggest smirk on his face. Fucking Kryptonian. She barely noticed when Kirk ended up next to her. Vampires...light on their feet. "Was I interrupting anything?" He asked softly.

"No. Nothing that hasn't happened before. He just likes his games. I let him play them." Barbara couldn't help but mumble the last part. Let him? It made it sound like she didn't enjoy them as well. "So, science project?" Kirk just simply nodded. "Right." Barbara turned off the video before walking towards the living room.

"With the new data, I think we're pretty close on an actual cure. That or the very least on the way there." Halfway to the living room, she grabbed her lab coat. Her hair was already in a ponytail by the time they reached the console. With a few press of buttons holograms with different graphs and images of data were surrounding them. "As you can see it's making our job easier, but it isn't the ace in the hole...or whatever that saying is."

"It never is."

"If you can get me some fruits bats from southern Africa. The Congo would be your best bet. I'd tell you specific species, but I think a large sample from different species would be best. Also...the lab needs more rats." Barbara couldn't help but glance over at Kirk. He was actually paying attention. She could remember the days when her clients did nothing but point guns and demand results. Or get lost by her ramblings. Kirk kept up. "I can feel it, Kirk. I think we're close. 50% if everything goes as planned."

"50%, huh?" As always he seemed skeptical as ever.

"It's better than before. But! I have something that's actual results." Barbra swiped in a new piece of data. Blood work.

"What's this?"

"Synthesized blood. I know you already make some, but I've made-"

"Improvements."

"Yeah. I've made a sample. It should have more what you actually need from blood...and hopefully tastes better." Barbara tossed Kirk a test tube. It was gone in a second. Maybe he was that thirsty. "I hope you like it. I just wanted to give-"

"How'd you meet him?" Barbara head turned at the question. Kirk just kept looking straight ahead. "How'd you meet Hernan?"

"...Five years ago…" Barbara said softly. "God, I'm gonna need a drink. I don't think I've ever told another living soul this story."

 _This wasn't how her life was supposed go. Her father was a cop. A good cop in Chicago. She wasn't supposed to be in Mexico of all places staring at Superman in a warehouse full of dead bodies. It was supposed to be a year abroad before doing the whole college thing. Well that year turned into two. Two very wild and crazy years filled with drunken nights, debt, and a lot of tequila. The extra year? You can thank that to the village she lived in. It was poor and was constantly raided by both the cartel and government. There was no way she could just leave like that. The cartel used them for money and then the government came because well...the cartel. Hypocrites. Come after the bad guys, but be no help at all to the actual problem. No. Barbara Gordon couldn't leave. She wouldn't leave. But what could a so-called science geek do to help? Sell product. Pot, coke, and any other drug felt were safe on the street. Not that coke was safe, but it wasn't as bad as some others. That's at least the reasoning she gave herself. Barbara Gordon made rules though. She was doing this to help people. To get the village it's own money supply. That's it. No guns, no killing other gangs. Unfortunately, not everyone saw it that way._

 _Her right hand man certainly didn't see it that way. He was always quiet in public, but when it was just them? When it was just them talking...he got loud. He was tall, fit and knew how to exactly threaten people enough to make them listen before any "action" was needed. Not that she would ever authorize any action. She didn't even start carrying a gun till recently. At Santiago's request. While she didn't give orders to kill...that didn't stop the other cartels. 'You're the one making the product' he'd always argue. 'If you die then everything dies'. He wasn't wrong. She made every product. Every single bag. This was about helping the village. She wasn't going to be responsible for someone dying over bad product. No way._

 _But even being careful doesn't stop violence or prevent takeovers. It surprisingly was very easy to lose control. So very easy to forget who you are. The day it happened...oh she could never forget. No matter how much wanted to, she couldn't forget. Couldn't forget the day she saw a little girl gunned down because she just happened to be on the street when a gang decided to do a drive by. Isabelle. That was her name. A 7 year old. What happened next...she couldn't quite recall. Scrambling all around her. She just held that little girl in her arms. The next day, the rival cartel was no more. Their heads were removed from their bodies. In the past 6 months, it just got worse and worse. Barbara no longer took care of the front end of the business. She just focused on making the product. Santiago was taking hold more and more every day. But she barely noticed. She ate breakfast, made product, ate dinner then went to bed. That was her routine everyday till today. Today? Today she had to tango with Superman._

 _He was tall. Very tall. Taller than what she ever thought he would be. It was honestly a miracle he hadn't killed her and everyone in the warehouse. She wasn't even supposed to be here today. Santiago had said everyone was taking a day off. Barbara had planned to sleep in, till a little girl showed up at her hut. Asking why she was here when her brother went to work. Strange. Why would he be required to go in if she wasn't there? She was the boss. When Barbara entered the warehouse she was greeted by what looked like an army preparing for war. Cameo gear with more guns than she had ever seen. Rocket launchers, M7s, AK-47s. And in the center of it was Santiago...giving orders._

" _What the fucking hell is going on?" Barbara yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing, but none looked nervous. If anything...they looked sad. Santiago just stepped down from where he was giving orders. The kind soul she used to know...was clearly gone._

" _You shouldn't have come here. I told you to stay home."_

" _You told me everyone was taking the day off. What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"_

" _Going to war."_

" _War? With who?! The government? Another Cartel? This isn't what you signed up for. This isn't what I wanted. I-"_

" _You're not in charge anymore. Damn shame you had to find out this way." He didn't hesitate. He didn't hesitate to raise a gun at her._

" _Don't do this," she hissed. "We were supposed to help, not turn into what we were fighting against."_

" _Nice knowing you Babs." The gun fired...she heard it fired but the bullet never hit her. She never knew exactly what happened in that split second or how he got in front of her. Her eyes had been closed and only opened when she heard something metal clank to the ground. One the ground was the bullet squashed. In front of her? The man known as Superman. Normally she'd have a thousand questions, but there was no time. Only a split second of silence before Santiago yelled for them to fire. He didn't move from his spot. Superman took every bullet and nothing fazed him. They would have used the rocket launchers on him if he hadn't blown it up when they were busy with the normal gunfire. Then there was a calm silence when they ran out of bullets. The calm silence before he spoke. He spoke simply and with conviction. The entire room knew what was going to happen next with just two simple words._

" _My turn." Barbara never found out how many people died in those first seconds. Frankly she was worried about herself...and her own problems. She moved behind a box and for the first time actually drew the gun that was at her side. She could hear Santiago yelling at the others to shoot Superman down._

" _I trusted you!" she shouted catching his attention. "We were friends!"_

" _Friends? You come down you high ground and try to fix everything. As if we needed some perra blanca imperialista-"_

" _Don't! Don't you fucking dare! You KNOW I was never like that. I never...god fucking asshole!" They were having an argument over gunfire and Superman taking out everyone else. He used her. She could see it so clearly now. They met after she first got the idea to help. Santiago said he could help get the idea off the ground. And he did. He was the logistics while she was in control of the product as the group as a whole. But as things picked up...he got more aggressive. He wanted her to create more. They could make more money that way. She was never concerned about money. She just wanted the Cartel and government to leave them alone. That was it. Barbara eyes darkened as she started to remember Isabelle. It was becoming so much more clear. "You told me your friend's sister needed picking up…. I got held up. Tell me you didn't...Tell me you fucking didn't send some child as bait…"_

" _... I got the result I wanted." And that's when she snapped. It was blur of how many people she shot dead before she got to him. The bald man she knew as Santiago actually looked scared. Maybe he was scared of the fact of the Man of Steel had left him completely alone. As if he left him on purpose to die last. Santiago was backed against the cold steel wall when she finally pointed the gun at his head. She cocked the gun as she heard the last screen before silence. "...you don't have have the guts. You NEVER had the guts, perra."_

" _I hope it was fucking worth it." The gun went off and finally the place was completely lifeless except for Barbara Gordon and Superman. She was covered in the blood of old comrades and friends. When she finally turned around there was Superman. Looking at her with conviction. What his emotions were that moment she would never know...or ask. All Barbara knew was that she was dancing on a tightrope. Live or die. For some reason she dropped the gun and closed her eyes. "I...I knew every single person here. I promised that we'd change their lives for the better. That'd we stop the violence...not this. Not-"_

" _De dónde eres?" He asked._

" _Chicago, señor." she said simply. With that he grabbed her and they left. He didn't say anything more than that. And he didn't need to. His decision was clear. Why he didn't kill her...she wouldn't know for a couple years. All she knew is that Superman gave her another chance at life._

"I found out later that they were planning on taking over a government building. A lot of people would've lost their lives." Kirk just simply nodded. Barbara looked down at the table. 3 shots of tequila. She was on her fourth. That story...was something she never told a living person ever. She wasn't sure how much the government knew either. It all happened before the Justice League. The news reports on that day were that Superman took out one of the most dangerous cartels in that section of Mexico. She looked over at Kirk. It seemed he was mulling over the story. It was a fantastical tale wasn't it? A 21 year old starts and ends a cartel. Strange the roads life takes us.

"Was that the last time-"

"No" she said downing another shot of tequila. "I saw him a year later...that's another story...one I don't need to drink for." she said with a smile. That story...she would tell that story to anyone who asked. Her eyes looked up at the clock. 5 minutes to ten. "I'll have to tell you that story tomorrow. I need to start getting ready for bed."

Kirk just nodded as Barbara got up. She took a breath. Back in the day she could do at least 5 before even starting to get tipsy. By the time she got to Hernan's room he was already taking his coat off. That coat really did add to his...allure. It gave him sort of a...different presence in a room when he didn't have it. "Getting started without me?" she murmured closing the door behind her. He gave her one look and she could already sense a slight disappointment in him.

"You're drunk."

"No del todo. Yo sólo tenía cuatro." Barbara said moving to close the distance between them.

"Solo cuatro?" He asked as he removed he let her hair down. Ah. Yes. Definitely he was disappointed that she was slightly drunk.

"Only four, Hernan. Not my fault _you_ can't get drunk. I can leave if you're so-" Before she could even think of actually turning around he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Not long, but more to prove a point.

"Not necessary. Just have to change my plans."

"So you'll let me top for once?" she said with a smirk moving to sit on the bed.

"You think you can top me?" He moved in. Putting one hand near her head so she was now lying down on the bed. Barbara just smiled up at him.  
"I don't think they will be a day where you _let_ me top you." she moved her hands to his belt. "Besides I like where I am."

With that she kissed him. Passionate, and hungry for the Man of Steel.

"Good." He said. Barbara just smirked as she continued to remove his belt.

"Good."

1 "Later, Hernan. Later"

2 "Fine. Later. My room, at ten."

3 "What? Don't I get a say? Eleven."

4 "Ten, Miss. I wouldn't want you to have another sleepless night."

5 "At ten, Gordon. Don't be late."

6 "Imperialist White Bitch"

7 "bitch"

8 "Where are you from"

9 "Not drunk. Tipsy. I only had four.

10 "Only four?"


	2. Chicago

It seemed like yesterday...the first time the two of them actually talked. Not him saving her, but actually talk. It was a year after the "incident" in Mexico. Life had moved on. He dropped her off in Chicago and left. Getting back to a normal life wasn't exact easy. Her parents questioned her constantly why she didn't call letting them know she was coming back or pick her up from the airport. Luckily growing up with cop as a dad, you become very good at lying. They had accepted her gap year in Mexico without question. Just something a young person does. Nothing was out of the ordinary about it. She was the good child. The straight-A student and the one who never got in trouble unlike her brother. Barbara would sometimes bitterly laugh at how they had absolutely no idea how much trouble she actually got into. She immediately enrolled in University. It was the right step and it made problems easier.

Killing someone isn't natural. It's something that eats at your very soul in ways you would never be able to comprehend before it happens. What's worse? Guilt. Guilt over a death. How many besides Isabelle died because of her? How was did she become so fucking blind to everything that had been going around her. Santiago..when did he start his take over? Every night instead of partying she went over the Warehouse massacre in her head. Not one person was on her side. They were all going to let that bastard shoot her. Hell, he did shoot her. Superman just got in his way. No one tried to stop him. Was it fear? Or that they thought he was actually better. When did she actually lose control. Was she ever really in control...how fast did the the reason for her gang get subverted. When did they become the bad guys that freaking Superman was called to visit them. Why did he even... Barbara shook her head staring up the ceiling. Her roommate was out at a party and here she was...dealing with...fucking hell.

"Babs As" the drunk voice said outside the door. The door? "Open the door, Barbara." Had she been so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that her roommate had been trying trying the open the door. Ugh.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Barbara slipped some shorts that had some cute bats cartoons on them as well as a yellow shirt before opening the door. There was her roommate Jayna as her usual drunk self. She just turned 21 recently...and was making the most of it. It was strange, Barbara had already been through this stage. She could drink in Mexico the moment she got there and she used it to her full advantage. She was used to walking home in a drunken stupor, the slurring of words, the perfect morning remedies and very rarely the blacking out. Jayna? Jayna was at the beginning. However that's not what worried Barbara. It was the male standing behind her. She could feel her lips twitch the way this guy was man handling her roommate. She quickly grabbed Jayna's chocolate wrist and jerked her into the apartment. Jayna stubbled behind her her in the apartment. The boy didn't seem too bothered by it...till he realized that Barbara wasn't moving to let him in.

"Do you mind?" he asked in a way that set anyone off.

"My place, my rules. You need to scat."

"Scat?" he scoffed putting his hands in his pocket. "How about you scat b-"

Barbara quickly moved closer to the boy. He had muscles alright, but nothing she hadn't seen before. "She's drunk. So if you were actually her _boyfriend_ I might let you in. Except you're not and she's not in any sense to give you damn permission. So. Scat."

He didn't move. Not right away. Barbara could see his mind reeling. Trying to figure out if he wanted to punch her or not. The deep breath in and out. Clearly he had never been told no before. At least this was the only evidence she needed that this was the right move. Another deep breath in. He finally turned on his heels and exited down the hall. The redhead let out a sigh of relief, but quickly winced as she heard her roommate made it to the bathroom just in time. The next couple hours were not fun. Once her roommate had finished in the bathroom she went straight into a rant about how Barbara was always acting like her mother. It felt like she ranted for an hour. Frankly, she tuned Jayna out pretty quick. She was drunk. Super drunk. Finally Jayna passed out on her bed.

Barbara looked at the clock on her desk. How much sleep did she get? Maybe 3 hours? Not enough. So not enough. Especially when one works at a coffee shop.

"Hi Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get started for you?" she tried to sound like she wasn't bored out of her mind. The suit wasn't even looking at her. He just kept staring down at his stupid iPhone.

"Ice Mocha. Extra shot of carmel." He said in a bored voice. The blue suit couldn't even be bothered to look up at her. Seriously dude? No eye contact at all. Barbara just gave him a forceful smile.

"Right that'll be-" A credit card was suddenly shoved into her view. Asshole. She just took the card and processed this transaction and sent him on his way. Almost every single customer was a suit or a hipster. Hipsters were almost worse. They wanted a million different things, changed their orders midway through and get annoyed if everything wasn't perfect. Fucking Hipsters. The rush was going as normal till the chime of the door followed a slow decent into silence. Barbara didn't even notice how short the line had become as she was dealing with another aggravating customer.

"Hi! Welcome to Starbucks what can I.." Barbara looked up to see the very familiar God before her. Smirking. He was smirking. It felt like the entire room was in silence forever as she stared up at the being who saved her life a year ago. She bit her lip. What the hell was he doing here? You could hear a pin drop. He looked exactly the same as she first saw him. Confident and in complete control of the situation. Of course he was. The day when Superman wasn't in control was not going to be a happy day. "...what can I get you.."

"What do you recommend?" His voice was as smooth as she remembered it. She didn't hear him speak a lot in Mexico. Only two words in english..but she never forgot how he sounded...and what he did for her.

"Well...I personally I like the special in the large. Pretty tasty and you can't taste the coffee."

"Two, then." A small smile couldn't help but appear on her face.

"I didn't think you were such a coffee drinker."

"It's polite to buy buy a woman a drink."

"And who's the lucky-" Once again he stopped her mid sentence with that smirk of his. Oh. Oh. Her?

"You're quick, Gordan." She wasn't too sure if he was being sarcastic or not. He seemed so different than before. Charming...and strangely easily to talk to. At least easy for her. She breathed out. He didn't even ask. She sighed before taking off her stupid hat and putting it on the table.

"12.50, Superman." He just kept that smile as put a 20 on the table. She just shook her hand as she walked over to her co-worker Marie grabbing their drinks. She looked up at Barbara rather scared.

"Barbara….what are you doing" she whispered harshly. She really did have fear in her voice. Her eyes shifting side to side. Barbara looked over at Superman who still seemed to be causally standing waiting for her.

"I am going to have have coffee with the man who just saved over 20 lives last week. Relax."

"But- what about Sheryal?" Now Marie was just trying to create an excuse for her to stay. She was young. A 16 year old girl who seemed to actually like her job. A nervous wreck most of the time. But a good kid.

"Tell Sheyal, that Superman came in and asked me to sit down and have coffee with him and he left a 5 dollar tip for all the trouble." With that she took the drinks and started walking towards the door. For some reason there was this air of thrill around her. Just this...odd high that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Shall we take a walk?" his voice suddenly said from behind her making Barbara jump. She turned over to look at him before handing him his coffee and strangely she felt nervous. She seemed so much in her element a minute ago...but that was...what was her element? Small talk?

"That's fine...if you don't mind being stared at...or cops following you. Or-"

"Plan B then." With that he picked her off her feet and they gently flew up. She could hear gasps as they begun their ascent up. She couldn't help but cling to him as they kept going higher and higher.

"Relax, Gordon."

"It's kinda hard to be calm."

"You were fine earlier."

"We weren't flying earlier." she countered making eye contact. He seemed to look at her as if trying read her then look ahead again.

"I suppose we weren't." With that he landed on the roof of the John Hancock building. It took only a second for Barbara to get a solid feeling on the ground before actually seeing the view. "Away from enough people, Gordan?"

She looked up at him. Had he planned this? To take her up her? Everyone in that Starbucks was in living fear of him...that or awe. Mostly fear. But...she had never felt that around him. Not even in Mexico. She took a sip of her coffee. A bit cold but still had that wonderful Cinnamon taste. A nice warm drink for the occasional breeze. "I can't say I ever expected to see you again."

"But you don't seem-"

"I don't seem to be shaking in my boots." Barbara said softly. She was...actually /glad/ to see him strangely. To be talking to him for once...and it seemed like they had known each other for years.

"You saved my life...hardly seems fair for to refuse a cup of coffee." She took another sip. There was just something about him that made him easy to talk to. "How'd you find me?"

"There aren't many Barbara Gordon's in Chicago."

"There has to be one other." she pressed.

"Not with their father being Jim Gordon." She looked over at him. He knew her father?

"Are you my parole officer or something?" He didn't say a word...the former it was. He was checking up on her. There was a part of her that wanted to be annoyed. But honestly? Honestly it felt fine. He saved her life and the whole...problem...was her fault. No. Problem wasn't the right word. Responsibility. She just took a drink.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" Barbara just shook her head and gave a small laugh before looking up at him.

"Yeah. I'm going to tell someone that the commissioner's daughter ran a cartel down in Mexico. Got everyone killed then joined one of the top universities in the city. Yeah. That will go down great." She took another drink, frowning at the coffee taste this time. Tequila would taste good right about now. "My dad….he would freak. He's...he's good at his job."

Commissioner James Gordon was a good cop. She knew this...he did his job really well. But in a city where almost every cop is corrupt in some way or another and doesn't even seem to make a dent in anything important...maybe her dad would be the one to change it. Then again…

"Studying?"

"Library sciences." It was now his turn to shake his head and laugh.

"A librarian?"

"It's a good job." she countered.

"Not for you" He sounded so assure. He didn't even look at her when he said that. So confident.

"And what would you know what the perfect job for me is?"

"You ran one of the most successful cartels in the country. If my understanding is right...you made the product yourself?"

She didn't say anything...just looked at him with a look she hadn't given anyone...in a very long time. An actual serious one. "That information never got out."

Superman just scoffed. "A foreigner appears in a small town and in just a year they somehow they start selling very good quality-"

"And before there were multiple raids a month by the government and others. I-"

"You did that at 19."

"And look what happened! Everyone I knew there is practically dead! Not to mention-" Barbara could see her. The little girl that died. That didn't need to die...but did because she was blind. She shook her head and looked at the Vista. Chicago.

"This city...is fucking worse than Mexico." she hissed. "People die everyday in this city and no one blinks an eye. Chi-raq. At least people aren't blind in Gotham." Barbara sighed. What the hell was she doing. "I don't regret shooting him….I really fucking don't. But everyone else? Everyone died because I didn't see what was going on. I didn't see till it was too fucking late. So what am I supposed to do? Hm? What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

He just looked at her with an unreadable look before saying the words that would become her motto for the rest of her life. "You make it count."


End file.
